No One Else
by PureSourwolfHale
Summary: After years of endless searching, Derek Hale has finally found his best friend, Anabelle Fierro. But she never forgave him for the fire that killed their families. Although she hates him, he needs her help building his pack. What can he do to regain the trust of his best friend, his anchor... the love of his life? Will she give him what he's always wanted- a family? (DerekxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for- Derek's story, No One Else! I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p>You would think that as a newly promoted alpha, you would have this sudden burst of energy and would want to do nothing but just around town- or the woods in Beacon Hills in this matter- and revel in the fascination that is your power. It would be as if you were on top of the world and nothing could possibly bring you down.<p>

Unfortunately, for Derek Hale, this was not the case.

In fact, all the brooding man wanted to was just find a nice and comfortable place to sleep. Hell, it just needed to be tolerable enough for him to shut his eyes and rest, even if it is was only for a little bit. Over the past few days, he had been running through the woods nonstop in hopes of finding the white wolf. He had found absolutely nothing- no paw prints, tufts of white fur, or even hints of her vanilla scent. Anything that could have been possible clues to where she could be was wiped out. It was like this thing did not want to be found by anyone! And it was annoying the shit out of Derek.

The man eventually decided that he wasn't going to get anything done by running around like a headless chicken so he decided to put his little hunt for the wolf on hold for now. It was time to put his focus on something that he should have started doing the moment he became the alpha, which is to form his own pack. While Derek did give Jackson the bite (he had it up to here with the asshole's constant begging), he knew that he never accept the boy to be part of his pack. He was just so rude and arrogant- why the hell would anyone want to work with him? However, at this point, Derek may need all the help he could get.

Of course, Derek knew that forming a pack would be no picnic, but searching around Beacon Hills for potential betas was draining the life out of him. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure what type of person to look for. All Derek was sure about was that he was absolutely not going to turn people against their will, unlike how his now deceased uncle Peter did. He had to make sure that whoever he picked was willing to accept the bite and the new dangerous life it would bring them. If only he could just find the people who were both brave and stupid enough to actually do it…

Derek rubbed his heavy green eyes, trying his best to stay awake. It was about two in the morning and he had been searching all damn day for someone who could probably make a pretty good beta in his pack. So far, he had no luck. Damn Scott for being so stubborn and refusing to be a part of Derek's pack! Or at least form some sort of alliance with him! So what if he slit Peter's throat and possibly ruined his only chance of having a normal life again? Without Derek, Scott would not be able to last by himself for much longer. Whether Scott wanted to admit it or not, they needed each other to survive.

After endless hours of scouting for potential betas, Derek parked his black Camaro in front of the large burnt house he and his late family shared with their friends was located deep in the woods. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stepped out of the car. Ever since he returned to Beacon Hills when he figured out that his older sister Laura was missing, Derek had hated coming back here. Stepping into the black charred skeleton of what used to be called his home always triggered the memories that haunted this place. Of course, not all of his memories were so bad. Derek remembered playing hide-and-seek with his cousins, camping out in the backyard with his parents and sisters, and splashing in the pond with _her_- his best friend and the one he let get escape from his life.

That one tragedy of his ex-girlfriend Kate setting the house on fire and causing everyone in there to perish completely overshadowed those memories. The man had grown cold over the past six years, but not completely heartless. In fact, every time Derek stepped foot inside this house, his heart ached for the things he used to have growing up. And knowing the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do to bring them back killed him.

He walked up to the front porch and took a good look at the outside of the house. He ran his hand over the blackened wooden railing. This house was nowhere near stable enough to continue to live in it. It might have been fine with Derek in the beginning when it was just him, but it seemed to be that he was not going to be leaving Beacon Hills any time soon. Another thing to add on to his mental to-do list was to find a new home and fast, especially if he's going to be training a pack. He needed the extra space.

After a while of staring at the house and reminiscing, Derek sighed and ran his hands through his short black hair, tousling it up a bit. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and turned to walk towards his car. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, a creaking noise was heard from the inside of the house. It immediately gained Derek's attention and made him look back. With furrowed eyebrows, he slowly headed back to the house. He walked up the porch steps and opened the door, which creaked very loudly.

When he entered the house, there was nothing in sight except the crisp interior of the house. But still, there was something off about the atmosphere. Derek's werewolf senses kicked in as he listened carefully for a bit. The only thing he could hear was the wind blowing from outside. Maybe Derek was being too paranoid. Everything that has happened over the past couple of months has been putting him on edge. Boy, he really needed to get some sleep then! He was about to leave the house and brush off the noise until he heard another creak. This time, Derek decided to sniff around to see if he would have better luck with that.

And he did. The scents of earth, fur, and especially vanilla suffocated Derek's nose, triggering his wolf even more and making it come to life. His green eyes shifted into the new red color that came with the alpha status. Oh, he knew exactly who was in his house. Derek could pinpoint that scent from miles away. But why was it trespassing his property?

"I know you're in here!" Derek called out to the intruder as he made his way up the stairs, "This is private property! So you better get the hell outta here right now or else we're gonna have a major problem!"

No response, just silence. It just took one more creak from a bedroom for Derek to release his claws.

"Show yourself!" his voice bellowed, showing his impatience.

He listened closely to detect where the intruder was located. All of a sudden, there was a huge thump, as if something had fallen. Derek knew that the sound came from his old bedroom. With all his might, the man kicked the door down, which cracked into pieces due to his strength and the face that it was already damaged from the fire. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary, just an empty box that used to be on top of the dresser and was now on the floor. But then, Derek's red eyes fell onto the creature in the center of the room… the thing that has been stuck on his mind for days.

The white wolf had stilled her movements and was now staring Derek in the eyes. Through the broken window, the moon highlighted her silky white fur, making the creature look radiant and stand out in the dark room. Her tragic blue eyes only added to her beauty rather than it being taken away. In between her teeth were one of Derek's black V-necks and grey gym shorts.

When the wolf first saw Derek standing in the doorway, she looked like a child who was caught stealing from a cook jar. But like she did the other night when he yelled at Scott in the basement, she started to growl at him. Derek fought back the urge to laugh. The wolf was invading his home and stealing his belongings, and she was growling like _he_ was the threat? If anyone in this room was the threat, it was definitely her. Even though she did help Derek escape from when Kate chained him up and was there to protect him along with the teenagers from Peter, how could Derek be so sure that he could trust her? She could very well be tricking him into thinking she was good and may want to kill him along with anyone else in Beacon Hills. Derek was not going to be taking any chances with the white wolf.

"I knew that we would meet again sooner or later," he snarled, "Drop the clothes and leave or else I would have no choice but to kill you." The wolf just growled louder at the alpha, angering him even more. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then."

He raised his claws and charged at the animal, but it had leapt over his head and ran out of the room. Derek immediately started to chase the white wolf down the stairs, out of the house, and into the woods. They were just clothes, so why did Derek feel the need to hunt her down? Well for one, the werewolf did not tolerate anyone or anything stealing his belongings, big or small. Also, he was really curious to know who underneath the white fur and fangs had the nerve to rob him and why the hell they seemed so familiar to him.

Derek felt as if he had been running for hours. He skidded to a halt when he finally came to the fact that he had not seen the white wolf for a while. All he knew was that he was somewhere in the middle of the woods, surrounded by hundreds of trees, leaves, and dirt. His red eyes scanned the area around him, only seeing the nature and hearing the wind rustle the leaves.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Derek growled out as he clenched his fists. His claws dug into his palms, causing them to bleed.

WHOOSH!

A figure clad in black and grey sped past him. If it wasn't for that damned vanilla scent the person hadn't given him a whiff of, Derek would not have bothered to go after them. Not wasting any more time, he continued this game of cat and mouse.

After a while, Derek had caught up to them and pounced on their back, causing them both to fall and crash onto the dirt covered ground. He landed on top of them and on their back. He raised his arm up and went to swipe at their neck but the other werewolf caught the alpha's arm just in time. After elbowing Derek in the face, the wolf rolled them over so now they were on top. They pinned Derek's arms down above his head and growled just a few inches away from his face. Derek took a good look at the werewolf and confirmed the fact that it was indeed a woman, just like Scott's annoying redheaded friend Natalie had told him. Even though she was still in half of her werewolf form, Derek could tell that she was about the same age as him, maybe a year or so younger. Effortlessly, he bucked his hips up to knock her off his torso and she fell on her rear. Derek was able to then stand up and watched as the woman did the same. They circled each other for a bit like vultures did with their prey before running towards each other.

Just like she did back at the house, the woman jumped over Derek's head, throwing the alpha off guard. As soon as both her feet landed on the ground, she kicked his back and sent him crashing into a tree. It only took a few seconds to get back up before coming face-to-face with his opponent. She swung her fist at his jaw but he caught it right before it could make any sort of contact. His hand gripped onto her fist tightly, causing a few bones to break and her to cry out in pain. Derek twisted her arm behind her back and roughly slammed her body against the tree. He pressed his forearm against the back of her neck and snarled in her ear as she tried to fight him off. Thinking fast, she brought her foot up and kicked his leg.

As he growled and clutched onto his knee, she spun around. This was the woman's perfect opportunity to escape, but Derek was able to gain his composure quicker than she could blink. He circled his large hand around her neck and pinned her against the tree. Then he raised her body off the ground so they were at eye level. She scratched at his face and made him bleed, which angered Derek even more and he tightened his grip on her. He roared in her face and the poor werewolf whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. She could hardly breathe and Derek couldn't help but feel slightly bad for hurting her like this. That feeling was instantly rid of when he remembered why he was even fighting her in the first place.

Derek used this time to scan down this wolf's figure. His black shirt and grey shorts were too big on her curvy yet toned frame but looked comfortable either way. She had no shoes on so her feet were exposed to the earth. They were very dirty and even had a few scrapes on them. Derek noticed a treble clef tattoo on her foot surrounded by a smaller music note and two stars- he immediately wondered what other ink this girl was sporting. The alpha shook the thought out of his head and his red eyes traveled back up to her face to see that she had fully shifted back to her human form. Her eyes were still closed, but Derek still made note of her tan and flawless complexion, perfectly shaped nose and eyebrows, plush pink lips, and waist-length, curly, dark caramel brown hair that looked soft to the touch. Derek knew for sure that this was not the first encounter he's had with this she-wolf. It was on the tip of his tongue but he still couldn't point out who the girl was to him.

Then she opened her eyes.

The wolf's normal and big light brown eyes with specks of green were a dead giveaway to Derek. Just one look at her orbs was all it took for his world to stop spinning. He was now back to his human form and his now green eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. It was like all of the air in his body was knocked out of him and he felt like he couldn't breathe, think, or even function properly. How could Derek not have noticed this sooner? Especially when her scent was the only one he faintly remembered growing up around the most. There was no way that it was _her_. It just couldn't be. But there was no mistaking those beautiful brown eyes.

"Anabelle?"

_The seven year old boy couldn't contain his laughter as he chased around the same frog for five minutes by the pond. He would come so close to catching the amphibian only for it to hop out of his reach._

"_Come back here!" Derek called out to the frog, still laughing uncontrollably._

"_You do know that you're not gonna be able to catch it, right?" _

_Derek turned around to the six year old girl that was sitting against a nearby tree with her stuffed wolf named Boo Boo in her small arms. The corner of her lips twitched up into a little smirk, displaying one of her adorable dimples. Anabelle knew that her best friend's chase for the frog was a bit ridiculous, but she found the whole thing to be amusing anyway. Both dimples appeared on her chubby cheeks as she giggled when Derek rolled his green eyes._

"_Oh yeah?" he grinned cockily, "Just watch me. Once I catch it, you'll be referring to me as Derek Hale, king of the frogs!"_

_Anabelle scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that, Der-Bear."_

_Once again, Derek rolled his eyes and then shifted his focus back to the frog, which was standing still and staring off in a different direction. The boy cracked his knuckles like a boxer as Anabelle watched and waited to see what he was going to do next. Both of the children were still waiting in anticipation and it was getting on Anabelle's nerves._

"_Why are you still standing there?" the little girl exclaimed, "Do something already!"_

"_Shh!" Derek spun around and placed a finger on his lips. He turned back to his prey and waited a few more seconds before the frog hopped off again. Just as Derek was about to run after it, his shoe got caught on a rock, causing him to stumble into the pond. "Ahh!" _

_His best friend couldn't help but laugh loudly as she witnessed him fall into the water. But being the good girl her parents raised her to be, she rested Boo Boo by the tree and went to see if Derek was okay. His head finally popped out of the water after a couple of moments. He then looked up to see Anabelle standing above him with her arms crossed._

"_So much for being king of the frogs, huh?" the brown eyed girl giggled._

_Derek spit out some water. "Ha ha, very funny," he replied sarcastically._

_Anabelle held her hand out to him so she could pull him out of the water. She didn't notice the mischievous gleam in his green eyes and when he placed his small hand in her, he pulled her into the pond, making her squeal. It was now the boy's turn to laugh when Anabelle finally appeared. The look on her face was not a happy one._

"_You big meanie!" she pouted. She splashed Derek before getting out of the pond. After grabbing Boo Boo, Anabelle started to walk back home, leaving a frowning Derek behind._

_He honestly didn't mean to make his best friend upset. All he wanted to do was play around with her. It made him sad to think that he was the reason she was unhappy. Wanting to cheer Anabelle up, Derek scrambled out of the pond, picked out a daisy from the ground, and ran after the little girl._

"_Anabelle!"_

_Said girl turned around with the same pout on her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest. When Derek finally caught up to her, he held the small daisy out to her. Anabelle eyed the flower for a bit and then looked up at her best friend with a suspicious expression on her face. _

"_I'm sorry," Derek apologized with a sad look, "I just wanted you to have fun with me. I don't want you to be sad anymore. And I don't want you to hate me. Forgive me? Please?"_

_Anabelle continued to stare at the daisy before a small smile graced her face. Gently, she took the daisy from Derek's hand. She brought the flower to her nose and sniffed it. Her eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled the floral fragrance. Her gaze trailed back up from the flower to Derek's hopeful eyes._

"_I could never hate you, Der-Bear," Anabelle promised him, "You're my best friend, and you'll always be my best friend, no matter what decisions we both make."_

_Derek held up his pinky finger to the little girl. "Promise?"_

_Giving her best friend the biggest smile she could give, Anabelle hooked her pinky with his. "I promise."_

"_Derek? Anabelle?"_

_Both children's eyes grew wide in fear as they heard their mothers calling out their names. Uh oh. They were in big trouble now. They weren't supposed to be out in the woods by themselves with an adult to supervise. Derek held onto Anabelle's hand so he could lead her to a place to hide, but it was too late- the kids were caught red-handed. Looking down at the ground, they saw two larger shadows standing side by side. Slowly, the children looked up to see their mothers Talia Hale and Claire Fierro with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces._

"_We have been looking for you two everywhere!" Claire scolded at them, "You had us worried sick! You shave told us where you were so one of us could've gone with you to make sure you wouldn't do something dangerous!"_

"_What were you thinking?" Talia added on, "What if something was out here that could've attacked you? You could've gotten hurt! Or worse- you could've been killed! And do either one of you want to explain why you are both soaking wet?"_

_Derek and Anabelle looked at each other and debated with their looks which one of them going to be the one to tell their mothers what happened. A few seconds passed before they turned back to the adults in sync and smiled up at them nervously._

"_Well…"_

As soon as Derek said her name, Anabelle's brown eyes widened. Just by the look on her face, Derek assumed that she did not expect him to know who she was right away, or even at all. They were staring into each other's eyes, not really sure how to cope with this event. Neither of them could neither move nor speak- Derek because he was too baffled to see her and Anabelle because he was still choking her.

It had been six years. Six long and devastating years of not having any sort of contact with each other and not knowing whether they were dead or alive. Derek honestly thought that he would never see his best friend again. Yet little did he know that she had been right under his nose the whole time he had been back in Beacon Hills. How long had Anabelle been living here? When did she come back? And Derek didn't know whether he should be ecstatic that she was still alive or terrified that after all of these years, she probably still wanted to rip his throat out. Right now, he was feeling a little bit of both.

Honestly, Derek didn't blame her for hating him. Hell, he still hasn't forgiven himself after everything that had happened with the fire. It was his entire fault, he knew it was. Unfortunately, Anabelle thought so, too.

Finally, Derek loosened his tight grip around Anabelle's neck, causing her to fall onto the ground in front of him. Coughing her lungs out and trying to control her breathing pattern, she placed her hand on her chest as if it would stop her heart from beating so frantically. With a scared expression on her face, Anabelle looked up at the man who was once her best friend.

A whole wave of emotions washed over Anabelle, mostly anger. The memories of Derek pushing her down the stairs and her house blowing up into flames was still branded in her brain like all of it happened yesterday. Because of him, she never allowed herself to trust anyone else in fear that they would betray her. She even had a hard time being around her own brothers without feeling heartbreak all over again. That's why she ran out of the country as soon as she graduated high school.

Anabelle's light brown eyes turned cold the longer they rested on Derek. This man standing above her was not her best friend. He hadn't been ever since that mirror shattered and made her bleed. He had become a stranger in her eyes. She had no idea who he was anymore.

She thought she could work alongside him and help those teenagers fight off whatever danger lurked in this town. But now that Derek knew who she really was, she couldn't. It was even too much for her when she had been disguised in her wolf form. How much did Anabelle think she could kid herself for? Just when she thought she was finally accepting her loved ones' deaths, one look at him reminded herself that she wasn't even remotely close to getting over it.

Feeling overwhelmed by this encounter, Anabelle got back up from the ground and ran off into the mist of the woods, going off to only God knows where. Derek's wolf whined for her as he watched her leave, but he still couldn't move. As much as he wanted to run after his former best friend and wrap his arms around her, he didn't. He couldn't. The last thing Derek deserved was her forgiveness. He had hurt her in every possible way when they were teenagers. Why the hell would she forgive him? Although he'd be damned to at least try to get her back in his life. This was not going to be the last time they meet again. Even if it took him several days, weeks, or maybe even months, he was going to find her again in Beacon Hills.

In that moment, Derek Hale vowed to win Anabelle Fierro's trust back no matter whatever it takes, even if it meant that he would die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>So Derek and Anabelle are finally reunited! It's about damn time, too! I know it doesn't seem like much now, but I promise you that it's gonna be AMAZING as the story goes on. Just stick with me! I already have so many things planned out for this story and I can't wait to show it all to you! Anyway, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! The second chapter's almost done so if I get at least ten reviews, it'll be up before you know it. Also, I just updated Awake and Alive a few hours ago so be sure to check that out!<br>**

**I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far! I have so many ideas for this and I'm so excited that you can't wait to see them also! So here's the second chapter of No One Else!**

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous. Who would have thought that finding a twenty-one year old woman in Beacon Hills would be so hard? Apparently Derek didn't, and he was finding that out the hard way. Dark circles were marked under his green eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he has gotten any sleep. His body was craving rest, but he was so damn dedicated to finding Anabelle that if he had to suffer in order to do so, then so be it.<p>

"Fuck!" Derek cursed to himself as he slammed his car door shut.

He had just gotten himself kicked out of the local bar for trying to start a fight. His intentions were to ask around to see if anyone knew where Anabelle lived, but he had no such luck. No one had claimed they knew, but then a couple of horndogs started talking about the dark haired girl and made some very vulgar comments about her. Fire burned inside Derek as they talked about his childhood best friend the way they were. Having zero tolerance with the perverts, he punched one of them in the face, breaking the guy's nose. The owner of the bar had witnessed this and forbad Derek from returning.

Now the alpha was sitting in his Camaro with his hands gripping onto the steering wheel and his forehead resting against it. He was finally calming down from the fiasco in the bar as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Anabelle," he murmured to himself. Once Derek had settled, he turned the ignition on and drove off.

Derek tried to put himself in Anabelle's mindset. What were some of her favorite places in Beacon Hills? Where did she love to go when she wanted to get away from the supernatural life and wanted to feel normal for once? Then it hit him. Music. Anabelle absolutely loved music. Derek remembered exactly where she loved to spend most of her free time at.

Eight minutes later, Derek parked in front of Harvey's Music Emporium. He got out of the Camaro and walked in the store, a bell dinging as he strode in. A bunch of music equipment were stocked on shelves, music books and sheets were placed in racks, and all different types of instruments- ranging from trumpets to electric guitars- surrounded the whole store, which wasn't really that big.

A man that seemed to be in his late twenties walked to the front of the store. His black hair was spiked up in a faux-hawk. Tattoos covered both of his arms and by the way he was dressed, he looked like he belonged in a punk rock band rather than running a small-town music store.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Harvey's Music Emporium. How can I-" Harvey paused as he took a good look at the man in front of him and smirked. "Well, I'll be damned. Derek Hale. Long time no see, man." He walked over to the alpha and shook his hand.

Derek nodded. "Harvey. I see you and your father are still keeping the shop in good shape."

Harvey chuckled. "Of course. This place is my baby, and I gotta take good care of my baby." He motioned Derek to follow him over to the checkout counter. "So, what can I do for you, Derek? Looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually, I am." Derek leaned against the counter. "When was the last time you talked to her?" When Harvey's eyes grew wide and he hesitated to answer, the alpha let out a sigh. "Look, I know I fucked things up with her, but I really need to find her. Something big happened the other day and now I'm gonna need her help dealing with it. Do you know where I can find her?"

The store owner was conflicted, Derek could tell. He scratched his chin and grimaced. "I don't know, man. The last time I even mentioned your name, she got so mad at me that she didn't come in the store or talk to me for a month. I don't think you going to find her in person is such a good idea."

A groan ripped from Derek's throat as he rubbed his eyes. Leave it to Anabelle to be so damn melodramatic. As much as he hated to admit it, Derek was desperate at this point.

"Come on, Harvey. Despite all the shit that's happened with Kate, I still think of Anabelle as my best friend. We need to settle our issues to so we can find a way to work together. Trust me, I think I'd be doing everyone a favor if you gave me her information."

With the look on Harvey's face, Derek knew that he had just won the argument. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his face when Harvey let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ugh, Anabelle's gonna kill me for this," the man grumbled as he pulled out a notepad and pen. He scribbled something down really fast, tore out the paper, and handed it to Derek. "Here."

_Palmville Apartment Complex, Beacon Hills, CA, 92395. Room number D15._

Derek stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Thanks, Harvey," he said, "I owe you one." Harvey nodded in return as Derek walked back out to his car.

* * *

><p>It was a bit tricky finding the apartment complex, but about fifteen minutes later, he finally did. He parked his car in front of the building and got out. When he went inside, Derek decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator so he could really think about what he was going to say when he saw Anabelle. He never got nervous about anything in his life, but he'd be lying if he said that his heart wasn't pounding furiously against his chest.<p>

'_Come on Derek,' _he thought to himself, _'You have fought hunters and killed your uncle. You're an alpha now. Get your shit together.'_

He finally reached floor D and walked down the hall until he reached his destination. Derek looked back at the paper Harvey gave him to make sure he was in front of the right room. D15. This was it- the wall that separated him from the girl he grew up with. He could only imagine how Anabelle would react when she sees him again since the previous day in the woods. When she sees Derek, will she slam the door in his face? Most likely. Will he back down? Hell no. Was she with someone, like a friend? Or maybe… even a boyfriend? Oh god, if Anabelle had a boyfriend, he would have to restrain himself from ripping the guy's throat out. Great, now Derek was jumping to conclusions. He pushed that thought far in the back of his head- he really needed to pull himself together.

Refusing to give in to his nerves, the alpha knocked on the door three times.

"I'll be right there!" he heard a friendly voice call from the other side of the door.

A few shuffles later from the other side and the sound of bolts unlocking, the door finally opened. Derek's face remained emotionless as he saw Anabelle standing in the door way. Her brown eyes grew wide as can be when she took in his presence. Judging by Anabelle's appearance, she was not prepared for a visit from anyone. Her dark hair was piled high on top of her head with a few curly tendrils framing her tan and makeup-free face. She was wearing a black off-the-shoulder tank top (Derek didn't miss the huge rose tattoo exposed), dark grey lounge shorts, and black moccasin slippers. She also had her glasses on and Derek assumed that she was either reading or had already taken out her contacts for the night.

The surprised look on Anabelle's face immediately switched to a glare shooting towards Derek. "Fuck you," she snarled at him. She slammed the door in his face and locked it as expected.

But Derek still would not give up. He refused to. "Anabelle, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" she said from the other side of the door.

"Fine, then I'll talk," Derek tried to compromise, "But It's been six years, Anabelle. You can't keep ignoring me for much longer. Sooner or later, you're going to actually have to talk to me." All he was met with was silence. Deciding that he had enough of this attitude, Derek growled. "I swear to god, Anabelle, if you don't open this door, I will literally break it down!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Wanna bet?" Derek challenged.

Anabelle listened closely to the alpha's heartbeat and found out that he really wasn't lying. Oh no.

He backed up and clenched his fists. "One… two… three-"

The door flew right open. "Holy shit, alright already!" Anabelle caved, "I'll let you in. Just shut up!"

The alpha smirked and walked inside while Anabelle shut the door behind her. She walked into her kitchen but instead of following her, Derek looked around the apartment. There was nothing really special about the place. It just had the basic necessities of a home like the dark blue couch and loveseat, small but good quality flat-screen TV, kitchen area with a bar, and a hallway that led to the bathroom and one bedroom. Derek also took note of the pictures that Anabelle had up on the walls. The apartment definitely suited the girl- laidback and comfortable.

"You can sit wherever you'd like," Anabelle mumbled as she opened the refrigerator.

Unsure of where to sit in worries of irritating Anabelle even more than he already is, Derek just leaned against the bar. The brunette pulled out a bottle of UV vodka and shut the refrigerator. She placed it on the counter of the bar and screwed the cap off.

Derek assumed that she was going to offer him some so he said, "No, thanks. I don't want any."

Shaking her head, Anabelle responded, "This is actually for me."

She brought the bottle up to her lips, tilted her head back, and began to chug the vodka. By the time Anabelle set the bottle back down, the once full bottle was now half-empty. Derek raised an eyebrow. It was sort of weird yet impressive to him. But he knew that she was beyond pissed at him being there. He had to be really careful about what he said so she wouldn't go at his throat.

It was awkward. Extremely awkward. They were both staring each other down, urging the other to say something first. What was Derek supposed to say? That he missed her? Well, of course he missed her. Words could not even express how much he wanted to hold her, tell her how sorry he was for everything that happened six years ago, and never let her go. But Anabelle didn't want some lame apology, just the reason why Derek was standing in front of her in her apartment.

The silence was killing them both. Deciding to just get this over with, Anabelle, took one more swig of her vodka and wiped her mouth before she spoke. "So you wanted to talk. Now talk."

"How have you been?" Derek could have punched himself. That was probably the worst way to start a conversation as uncomfortable as the one they were about to have.

"Wow, are you serious?" Anabelle snorted, "Well, where do I begin? Your crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend burned our house down and killed most of my family. Then you and your sister fell off the face of the earth so my brothers and I had to find a place to hide from hunters. I come back to Beacon Hills to find out that Laura's dead and have even more hunters and an alpha who turned out to be your uncle on my ass over the past couple of months. And to top it all off, my dickhead ex-best friend almost killed me the other day just because I stole a stupid shirt and a pair of shorts from the house that I also used to live in. Tell me, Derek. How do _you_ think I've been?"

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Okay… I deserved that."

"No shit." Alcohol burned Anabelle's throat as she took another drink.

"Can you put the bottle down so we can have a normal conversation?"

"A normal conversation?" Anabelle exclaimed, "What about us is fucking normal? We're _werewolves_, Derek! That's about as normal as we can get. And this is _my_ apartment. And you know I can't get drunk. But if I wanna drink, I will drink as much as I please! You don't control me!"

Now Derek was getting irritated with the girl when she continued to drink like it was no big deal. This was not the sweet and innocent girl he used to play around with in the pond. He had destroyed that girl and it pained him to admit that. Did Anabelle drink like this on a daily basis? If she did, then Derek now had a more reason to hate himself. Even though werewolves couldn't get drunk like she said, it saddened him that Anabelle turned to alcohol when she got upset, which Derek guessed was often. But he didn't come here to attack her- he came to talk about some very important issues. In order to do that though, Derek needed Anabelle to be focused.

Just as she was about to take another drink, Derek stood up and ripped the vodka out her hand and walked over to one of the windows. He pushed it up and threw the bottle out. Cars screeched and people cursed up at Derek as the bottle crushed onto the street, vodka splashing out and shards of glass splattering everywhere. Derek didn't care. All he cared about was Anabelle, whose brown eyes were wide and jaw was dropped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him. She pointed to the window. "I'm gonna get so many complaints because of that, asshole!"

Trying to keep his cool, Derek sauntered over to Anabelle and gripped onto her arms, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Anabelle, I don't want to fight with you right now, but I can't talk to you if you're not functioning like you should be. We're adults, so you need to calm down and behave like one."

Glaring and flaring her nostrils, Anabelle waited until her heartbeat had slowed down and thumped normally. When she was finally calm, she pried Derek's hand off of her and shut her liquor cabinet.

"So how long have you been living here?" Derek asked her.

"Just a few months," Anabelle answered, pulling a couple of water bottles out of the refrigerator. She handed one to Derek as she continued. "After you and Laura left, Caleb searched around for houses to buy. He found one in San Diego and he, Leanne, Parker, Renée, and I moved over there. After I graduated from the local high school, I decided to go off on my own to Sicily for a few years."

"You were in Italy?" Derek asked, "What were you doing over there?"

"Anything to keep myself busy," the she-wolf shrugged, "I picked up the language pretty quickly so I was able to find work there. I was spending most of my time working in restaurants as a chef."

One of Derek's eyebrows rose up. "I would've thought that you were gonna go into entertainment since you always wanted to be an actress and singer. You were really good at it, too. What made you decide to change routes?"

"It's not that easy to get into show business in Italy. And I didn't want to get too close to anyone since I didn't know how long I was going to be staying there. So I went into the restaurant business and worked pretty much 24/7. I actually enjoyed it and learned a bunch of things from incredible people. But then some shit happened so I left and, well…" Anabelle shrugged her shoulders once again. "Here I am."

Judging by the solemn look on her face and lack of detail, Derek figured that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He fiddled with the water bottle in his hands.

"And your brothers? Laura and I tried to stay in contact with them as much as we could but with long-distance, it was pretty hard to keep the calls consistent. But how are they doing?"

"Good. They're all still in San Diego. Caleb and Leanne have a five year old daughter. Her name's Lilly. The cutest kid you'll ever meet. Parker and Renée got married. They're expecting a little boy soon. So yeah, everyone's doing well from what I know."

"Well, good," Derek said, "I'm glad everyone's doing fine. That's really… good." He winced at his weird behavior and took a drink of his water.

Back to the awkward silence. It only lasted the minute Anabelle downed her water in one drink and crumpled the bottle in her hands and tossed it in the recycle bin. She paced back and forth and rubbed her tired and stressed out eyes underneath her glasses. Finally, Anabelle stopped pacing, leaned against the counter, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Light brown eyes met emerald green ones.

"Let's just cut the shit, Derek," she said, "We both know that you didn't come here to make small talk. Why are you here exactly? Shouldn't you be out basking in your new-found 'alpha glory'?"

"That's actually why I came here," Derek said as he set down his water bottle, "Listen, now that Peter and Kate are dead-"

Anabelle snorted. "How could I have forgotten about that already? I'm not gonna lie, a huge part of me wanted to belt out 'Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is Dead' when Peter slashed Kate's throat."

"God, Anabelle," Derek groaned, "Seriously? Can't you be just a little bit more mature about this?"

"Well, can you blame me? That bitch had it coming. She murdered our families just because she felt like she could. So, yeah, I have every right to enjoy this."

Shaking his head, Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He was now starting to regret throwing out that bottle of vodka. An alcoholic beverage could really come in handy at that moment.

"Look, that's not important right now, okay?" Derek said, "Yes, Kate's gone, but now hunters are going to be really pissed off at our kind right now. They're going to want revenge for Peter killing one of their own, meaning that they will set out to kill each and every one of us. I need to start building a pack if I want to stand a chance against them. And because we both know that Scott wants to part of my pack, I'm fucked if I don't come up with something fast."

"So what you're saying is… you need my help," Anabelle stated.

"In other words, I suppose," Derek admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Her eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why I should help you, because you barging into my home and throwing my stuff out the window isn't really that convincing. After all the shit you put me and my family through with your little teenage romance, why would I wanna help some selfish asshole like you?"

Damn. This was going to be a lot harder than Derek thought. Not that he was expecting this meeting to be smooth-sailing. But he refused to give up on Anabelle so easily. Not when she just popped back into his life. She was still his best friend, even if she wanted nothing to do with him. So Derek walked back over to the brunette and placed his hands on her arms again, only much more gently this time. It still made her tense up, but she didn't push the alpha away. When Anabelle looked up at him, he almost lost his train of thought when he gazed into her eyes. He quickly managed to gather back his thoughts before softly speaking to her.

"Anabelle, I understand that I'm not your favorite person right now. Okay, I get that. But I can't turn back time- what's done is done. And I could spend hours trying to tell you how sorry I am and ask you to forgive me, but we can't afford to waste any more time. We don't know what these hunters are planning so we need to do what we can to be prepared for anything they're gonna throw at us, starting with building a pack and training them whenever possible."

"But why me?" Anabelle asked.

"Why not? We grew up together and you know me better than anyone else. You know who would be good betas for me. And you have to admit that we make a pretty good damn team."

The brunette chuckled lightly. "They used to call us the Dynamic Duo. I even remember our parents buying us customized capes for Christmas and we ran around the house pretending we were superheroes." Then her face turned more serious. "What's in it for me?"

"Protection," Derek answered immediately, "I know that you're an omega, and I'm pretty sure that the Argents know that, too. There's a higher chance that they're going to try to get to you first. But if you're with me, they'll assume that you're part of my pack. We'll be stronger together than alone, especially when we have a pack to stand behind us." He gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "How about it, Anabelle? Are you in this with me?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Anabelle's eyes trailed down to her and Derek's feet. He was right. There was no point in denying that. Omega werewolves were the most likely of their kind to die first since they were known as the 'lone wolves'. Fuck, Anabelle was surprised that she has managed to survive on her own for the past few years. And now that she has made herself known in Beacon Hills (more as the white wolf than her as a human), she's at a higher risk of being hunted down. Another thing that Derek was right about was that they did work really well together. When they were younger, their parents always said that together, these two were unstoppable. They could solve any problem thrown at them with a blink of an eye, which was why they were never allowed to play hide-and-seek with their cousins since they were always able to find them in less than a minute.

No one told Anabelle that she had to necessarily like the guy- she just had to work with him. If that was the case, she figured that she could suck it up and put their differences aside for now. There were much bigger problems at hand than her hatred for Derek for something that happened six years ago. It was time for Anabelle to become the adult she was supposed to be and help another werewolf in need.

She raised a finger. "One wrong move," she told Derek, "That's all it takes. One wrong move and I am out. And I'm only doing this because I don't wanna see you fuck up any innocent lives, not because I like you. Are we clear on that?"

Derek gave a curt nod before finally letting go of her arms. "Crystal."

"Alright then." Anabelle's eyebrows furrowed when she took a good look at the man's face. "When's the last time you got any sleep? You look like shit."

"Maybe some time last week," Derek sighed as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "I've been too busy getting electrocuted and shot at to really rest. I was gonna go back to the house and maybe sleep for a bit after coming over here."

"Wait, have you actually been staying over there all this time?" Anabelle asked with wide eyes, "Derek, that place is not stable enough for you to live in."

"I know, but once I get my pack forming, I'll find a better place to stay."

Shaking her head, Anabelle crossed her arms again. "Well, you're not going back to that house. You're sleeping here tonight."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind-"

"Derek," Anabelle interrupted sternly, "Shut up. You can stay the night. But your ass is sleeping on the couch. Stay in here while I get you some stuff."

She walked out of the kitchen and disappeared into the hallway. Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets as he eyes roamed around the room. When they landed on the pictures in the living room, he decided to go get a better look at them. All of the pictures on the wall were mostly of Anabelle's family and friends from high school. There were even some of Derek's family, like his sisters Laura and Cora. He chuckled lightly when he saw a picture of Anabelle when she was a freshman in high school. She was performing as Little Red Riding Hood in the school musical _Into the Woods_. Oh, the irony of it all…

The next picture Derek saw had to be his new favorite. He must have been about seven years old and Anabelle six. In the photo, he was kissing her cheek and her nose was scrunched up adorably. She was clutching onto Boo Boo and it made Derek remember that she always refused to leave the house until her favorite stuffed animal was in her arms. Reaching up, he lightly traced her face with the tip of his finger.

God, he missed that smile so much! It has been so long since Derek has last seen those deep dimples imprint her cheeks. How could he have been so stupid back then and hurt Anabelle? Their lives probably would have been much more different if he didn't make those careless mistakes. But he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had actually found her after so many years of being separated. And now Derek would be with her a lot since she decided to team up with him. It was almost a blessing in disguise them both coming back into this town around the same time, even it if was to deal with an unfortunate event. Derek could not afford to fuck things up with Anabelle this time. He needed her right now, and he knew that despite her feelings for him, Anabelle needed him, too.

He stepped away from the pictures as soon as he heard Anabelle come back into the room with blankets, a pillow, and some clothes in her hands. After setting them down on the couch, she went to go shut the window Derek had opened earlier.

"I washed those clothes I took from the house since they were dirty from our little tussle in the woods," Anabelle told him as she fixed the bedding on the couch, "I figured you'd be more comfortable in those than what you're wearing. Umm, the heater's broken so I brought you an extra blanket because it gets cold at night. And if you get hungry or thirsty, you can help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Derek. "Do you need anything else?"

Derek looked over at the couch and shook his head. "I think I have everything I need."

The she-wolf nodded her head. When she started to feel awkward, she turned to go to her room for the night.

"Anabelle." Said girl stopped and looked back at Derek. "I really appreciate you doing this for me even though you didn't have to. You could have just kicked me out and made me find somewhere else to stay. I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you. It means a lot to have you let me in your home and see you again."

The corner of Anabelle's mouth went up just a bit. It wasn't exactly a smile, but Derek accepted that over nothing. "Get some sleep. We got a lot to do tomorrow so you'll need as much rest as you can get." She flicked the lights off before heading off to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Derek peeled his clothes off and kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him in only his boxers. He grabbed the clothes Anabelle left him and brought them up to his nose. Surely enough, they smelled exactly like her, and it made him smile softly. He pulled the shirt and shorts on before slipping underneath the thick blankets. They weren't really necessary since werewolves already had so much body heat, but Derek was very comforted by their feel and scent so he didn't mind that much. The alpha didn't even realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. When he finally got comfortable on the couch, Derek shut his eyes and let Anabelle's vanilla scent lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the chapter! I really hope I wrote Derek well and I'm sorry if he seems OOC. He's a really hard character to write for and I know some people get annoyed to see him have a softer side or like his feelings change suddenly because of a girl. But like I've mentioned before, everything I have Derek say or do has a purpose and reason. I hope you guys don't get too frustrated with that. Anyway, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! And if you haven't, go check out my StilesxOC story Awake and Alive and my IsaacxOC story Scars. It would mean so much to me and seeing your guys' feedback motivates me to keep going! <strong>

**Now since the next chapter of every story is going to be the first episode of season 2, I would recommend that you guys read all of them since it would make much more sense and you wouldn't get confused. Also, I guarantee that you guys will see a lot of repeated stuff in future chapters and I understand that it could get annoying seeing something in a chapter of No One Else and seeing the same thing in Scars, but they will be in different perspectives so please don't just discard the stories because of that. I'm gonna try to update the stories all in the same day so it would easier. Since I'm only gonna have classes two days a week, it shouldn't be hard for me to keep the updates quick, but I'm apologizing in advance just in case it does take me a while to update.  
><strong>

**I'll definitely be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter for No One Else! I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>

_It was very late at night in the woods. The full moon reflected off of the pond Derek was walking along, creating the perfect picture. All the alpha could hear was the water flowing and the occasional hoot of an owl. Surrounding him were the tall trees that he had grown accustomed to over the sixteen years he had lived in Beacon Hills. The air was cool against his bare chest and he wondered to himself why he was only wearing jeans in the first place. _

_And the strange thing is that Derek didn't even remember when he woke up. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on Anabelle's couch. How did he get out here? Why was he out here? He didn't exactly know, but Derek felt like something was pulling him towards a certain direction. But he had no idea where that pull was taking him and why he was going there. It was like his bare feet had minds of their own and he just kept walking._

"_Derek."_

_Said man stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the soft voice in the wind. He spun around and searched to see who was out there with him. There was no one in sight, but Derek could just feel another presence out in the woods. His eyes flashed red and his claws grew out as he continued to let the pull guide him to wherever it was taking him. If there was something out here, there was a strong possibility that it could be a threat so Derek decided not to take any chances._

"_Come to me, my love," the voice whispered again, "I'm right here, Derek."_

_The voice seemed to be getting closer as Derek continued to walk. It wasn't long before he saw something that took his breath away._

_Anabelle was sitting on top of a boulder where the pond met the earth. She wore a white dress that was long in the back and shorter in the front, showing off her long tan legs. The neckline was cut into a deep 'V' shape that made her cleavage very pronounced. On the top of her long dark curly hair was a headband made up of light pink flowers. Like Derek, Anabelle was wearing no shoes and her feet were dipped into the water. As she leaned back on her hands, she looked off into the distance in front of her with a small smile on her face. It was like looking at a goddess. She was the most gorgeous thing Derek had ever laid eyes on._

_Finally turning her head, Anabelle's smile grew larger when she saw Derek standing just a few feet away from her. There were those dimples that he loved so much. Gracefully, the she-wolf hopped off the boulder and held her hand out to Derek, gesturing him to come to her. He was a bit hesitant, but he told himself to not overthink it before slowly walking to Anabelle. The moment their hands touched, warmth spread all throughout Derek's body, which was a feeling that was all new to him._

"_I've been waiting for you, my love," Anabelle said, "It's been so long since the last time we were together. I missed you, Derek."_

_He laced their fingers together. "I know. And I'm sorry that I left. These past six years without you have been like hell for me. But I swear to you that I will never leave you again. I'm here to stay."_

"_Promise?" Anabelle asked with hopeful eyes. She lifted her pinky finger up._

_With a light chuckle, Derek locked their pinky fingers together. "I promise."_

_Both their faces became more serious when their eyes met. Derek then looked down at Anabelle's plush lips and he was dying to know what they would feel like against his. He bet they tasted as sweet as she smelled._

_There was only one way to find out._

_Cupping her face in his hands, Derek lowered his head down and gently pressed his lips on hers. Anabelle's hands threaded through his raven hair as the kiss quickly became more passionate. Derek lightly nipped on her bottom lip, making the she-wolf gasp. He smirked and decided that he absolutely loved hearing that sound come from her. And the fact that he was the one causing Anabelle to react like this made this even more satisfying._

_When their lips parted, Derek slipped one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder so it was bare. Then he began to place kisses down her neck. Anabelle moaned softly as he reached her shoulder. Suddenly, Derek's fangs pierced through her skin to officially claim her as his. The she-wolf's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and she started chanting the alpha's name._

"_Oh, Derek… Derek… Derek…"_

"Derek!"

The alpha's upper body shot up from the couch. Breathing heavily, he grabbed onto the cushions as his heart beat erratically. Sweat beaded on his forehead and Derek could feel how damp it made his hair when he ran his fingers through it. To calm himself down, he just focused on Anabelle's heartbeat… which sounded a lot closer than he was expecting.

He looked up to find Anabelle standing at the other end of the couch, staring down at him with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. It seemed to be that she was in the middle of getting ready since she was only wearing a black tank top and jeans and her makeup was halfway done. Her hair looked wet as it was piled on the top of her head so Derek assumed that she had just taken a shower.

"What's up with you?" Anabelle questioned, "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"I'm fine," Derek said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Just a crazy dream, that's all."

"Yeah, it sounded like it," Anabelle snorted. Now it was Derek's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mumble in your sleep."

"I do?" Well, shit. That's really awkward. "What was I saying, could you tell?"

Anabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It just sounded like gibberish."

"Oh. Well, okay then."

"Anyway, it's a quarter after twelve. I decided to be nice and let you sleep in for a little bit."

Scoffing, Derek said, "How thoughtful of you."

A smug smile appeared on the she-wolf's face. "You bet. Now, get your ass up. We got a busy day ahead of us and you still need to shower." She yanked the blankets off Derek and tossed them on the floor.

He rolled his eyes but stood up from the couch. Anabelle gestured him to follow her down the hallway and to the bathroom, which was that large since it was in an apartment. Bending down, Anabelle opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a navy blue towel. She set it on top of Derek's clothes from the day before which were on the closed toilet.

"I washed your clothes earlier so you can wear them today since I don't have any extra guy stuff," Anabelle told him, "There's some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the caddy. And I'm pretty sure you know how to work the shower handle. Any questions?" Derek shook his head. "No? Alright then. I'll just leave you to it while I finish getting ready." Anabelle awkwardly pushed past him and walked out of the tiny bathroom.

After shutting the door behind her, Derek shed off the now sweaty V-neck and gym shorts. He reached into the shower and quickly figured out which direction gave him either a hot or cold temperature. As the water warmed up, Derek removed his boxers and tossed them along with the other clothes. Once the water was the temperature he wanted, he stepped into the shower. The water soothed every ounce of tension in his stiff body, making him sigh in content.

While washing himself, Derek thought back to the dream about Anabelle he had the night before. It was really strange. Not once in his life had he ever had any sort of sensual fantasy of his best friend. Derek wanted to blame it on the fact that it was because he hadn't seen her in so long. But why have a dream about him being practically under whatever spell the she-wolf cast on him and kissing her like his life depended on it? Not that Derek completely disliked what had happened. In fact, he could kind of feel his lips tingling and the tips of his ears heating up just from remembering the way Anabelle kissed him with passion that he had never experienced with Kate. Or even Paige.

Don't get him wrong- Anabelle was undeniably attractive. He actually remembered when she first started going through puberty in junior high; almost every boy in school took notice. They would always try to hit on her, but Derek immediately got them to back off. Everyone knew that he was very protective of her because they were so close and he never wanted to see her get hurt. Anabelle would then rolled her eyes and say that if he kept acting like a bodyguard, she would never get a date. But deep down, she appreciated how much her best friend cared.

It was no secret that these past few years have done wonders to Anabelle's body. All of her curves have filled out in all of the right places, especially in the chest and hip areas. Every hint of acne or stretch marks has completely vanished, although that was probably due to her being a werewolf. Her dark brown hair wasn't greasy or frizzy had smoothed out into luscious and soft curls. Derek would be lying if he said that he didn't notice. How could he not have? He was a guy after all- he was bound to notice how cute girl he's known for years grow up into the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Derek shook all of these thoughts out of his head. Why was he overthinking this so much? It was all just a dream. Dreams don't actually happen. It was probably just hormones- Derek hadn't had any sort of sexual encounters in so long that his body started filling up with crazy feelings as soon as he saw an attractive woman. But any sorts of inappropriate thoughts about Anabelle were not okay. It was like admiring the Mona Lisa and not being allowed to touch the painting. She was forbidden. And Derek respected her too much. Maybe the dream was just a onetime thing and would never happen again. Yeah, that was probably it.

The water started to cool down, so it was probably time for Derek to finally get out. He shut the water off and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing the towel, he dried his body off the best he could. Then he internally debated if he should wear the boxers or not since they have not been washed. Finally he just decided to hell with it and he pulled them on. After getting dressed, Derek took the dirty clothes and towel walked out of the bathroom.

He went back in the living room to see that Anabelle had finished getting ready for the day. Over her tank top, she had put on a slouchy black and white Aztec cardigan to keep herself warm. Right now she was sitting on the couch as she laced her black ankle boots. Her hair was let down from the rubber band over her shoulder in brown and black curls. But what really caught Derek's eye was what was around her neck.

Anabelle stood up after lacing her shoes and finally noticed Derek standing there. "You ready to go?" Her eyebrows furrowed when he didn't answer. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you for your fifteenth birthday," Derek said, walking over to the she-wolf.

"Huh?" Anabelle looked down at her chest to see the black silver wolf charm resting there. "Oh yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"I just assumed that you would have thrown it away. You know, after everything that had happened with us," Derek admitted, taking the pendant in his fingers to take a better look at it.

"Well it's still a nice gift," the brunette said as she shrugged her shoulders, I wasn't going to just throw it out because I didn't like you anymore."

The alpha continued to gaze down at the necklace. It made Anabelle uncomfortable how close he was to her. She could feel Derek's breath on the top of her head and their chests were practically touching. This was one of those times when Anabelle hated being a werewolf because if she couldn't keep her heart rate steady, Derek would hear it and would end up thinking the worst.

"Umm, we should probably get going," Anabelle said, prying Derek's hand away. She took the dirty clothes and towel from him. "I'll go put these away."

As Anabelle tossed them in the laundry basket, Derek shook off the weird feeling he got in his chest he got from being close to her and grabbed his wallet from the bar. Then Anabelle picked up her purse from the couch and they walked out of the apartment. She led Derek down to the parking garage where her pearl white Cadillac was sitting.

"Not bad," Derek said as he looked the car over.

"She was my graduation present from my brothers," Anabelle said. She patted the top of the car. "Yep, she's been pretty good to me these past few years. Been with me through some rough times but managed to survive through it all. Now hop in."

Derek got in the passenger seat while Anabelle went over to the other side. Once they were both buckled in, Anabelle turned the car on and drove out of the garage onto the road. They remained silent for the first few minutes of the ride, which weren't as awkward as Derek was expecting.

"So what exactly did you have planned for today?" he asked after a while.

"Well, are you hungry?" Anabelle asked back.

"Umm, a little, yeah," Derek answered.

"Then we'll start off there. There's a little diner not that far from here. I've only been there once but I remember it being pretty good. And before you say anything, no one's gonna call the cops on you if you're out in public."

Scoffing, Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about that. It was proven that I've been innocent from any of the recent cases so I'm off the hook."

"Innocent, my ass," Anabelle mumbled to herself.

"You do know that I can perfectly hear you no matter how soft you speak, right?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it, smartass. And I know that you can hear me. You know what? Why don't we just both be quiet? I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now."

So they spent the rest of the drive to the diner in silence. The only sound in the car was Derek's claws drumming on the center console, which he did just to annoy the she-wolf. For some reason, seeing Anabelle get angry over the littlest things that Derek did amused him, just like it did when they were younger. It's good to know that some things haven't changed.

Before he knew it, Anabelle was pulling into the parking lot of a diner called Jane's Spot. It was pretty small and sort of reminded Derek of the fifties. He had never even heard of this place before, even though it looked like it was there before he was even born. They both got out of the car and Derek followed Anabelle inside. He followed her to a booth on the other side of the diner and took a seat across from each other.

Once again, they found themselves not speaking to each other as they looked over the menus and tried to pick out what they wanted to order. Well, Derek was observing Anabelle rather than his menu. There was still something that he never got to ask her the day before that he was still pretty curious about.

"What were you doing at the house the other night?"

The unexpected question made Anabelle's actions still with her straw in her mouth but not actually taking a drink of her water. She looked up at Derek with those bright brown eyes.

"I know you weren't randomly roaming around in there or just taking clothes," Derek continued, "You were looking for something." If he looked real closely, he could see red tinting Anabelle's cheeks. Then she mumbled underneath her breath and even Derek couldn't make out what she said. "What was that?"

Anabelle sighed and set her glass down. "I was looking for Boo Boo. You happy now?"

One of Derek's eyebrows rose. "Boo Boo. You that stuffed animal you had when we were kids."

"He wasn't just a stuffed animal to me," Anabelle quickly defended, "I've had him ever since I was a baby. I think I lost him in the fire because I couldn't find him." She shook her head and shut her menu. "Forget it. It's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid," Derek said. When Anabelle looked up at him with a suspicious look on her face, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't. I know that he was a big part of your childhood and meant a lot to you. Why would I find something you care about stupid?"

It was safe to say that Derek's reaction to this took Anabelle aback. She honestly thought he was going to ridicule her for worrying about something so childish like a stuff wolf. But no, he just accepted it like it was no big deal. Just as Anabelle was about to respond, a waiter walked up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Aaron and I'll be taking your order," he greeted with a charming smile, "Have you decided what you would like?"

Derek watched as Anabelle asked a couple of questions about the menu. Right away the alpha decided that he didn't like Aaron. The little shit was purposely looking down Anabelle's shirt whenever she wasn't looking at him. It was totally obvious that he was trying to put the moves on her and that didn't sit well with Derek. He could feel his wolf wanting to tear at the young waiter so he tried his best to not let his claws out.

"And for you, sir?"

Now the kid was staring at Derek like he was the scum of the earth. Glaring back at him, Derek slammed the menu shut and gave it to Aaron. "I'll have whatever she's having."

"Sure thing," Aaron said bitterly, "I'll be right back with your meals."

As soon as he left, Anabelle rolled her eyes. "What?" Derek questioned.

"Next time we're out in public, you might wanna ease up on the claws there," the she-wolf said, pointing to his hands.

He looked down at his claws and immediately felt annoyed with himself. How could he not have been able to control something so simple like that? Retracting his claws, Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest.

They both remained silent for another awkward ten minutes until their food came out. Anabelle thanked Aaron with a polite smile and the teenage boy gave her a flirtatious smirk, which continued to rub Derek off the wrong way. His claws threatened to tear out once again as his patience ran thin. Silence washed over them after Aaron left and as they ate their lunch.

"So you never did tell me what else was on the agenda for today," Derek finally said after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Well we kinda lost time since you slept in pretty late," Anabelle said, "but when I went jogging this morning, I found an empty space that could be good for you to train betas. We can go check it out after this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Derek said, "I guess that sounds fine. But don't you think we should be looking for the betas before? It would give us an idea on how much space we need."

"You're gonna need a lot of space either way," Anabelle told him, "because I'm pretty sure the training's gonna be intense."

"Fair enough," Derek picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"That leads us to the bigger question at hand here," Anabelle said.

"Which is…"

"Who do you have in mind to be your betas?" Sighing, Derek leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes averted from Anabelle's, making her snort. "Really? You got nothing?"

"It's not like I haven't thought about it," Derek said, "But when I do… honestly, my mind just draws a blank. I mean, why else would I have asked you to help me?"

"I thought it was because I'm just an awesome and lovely person to be around," Anabelle said sarcastically with a little smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip out of his mouth. And he would deny it if anyone caught that tiniest smile break out. "Yeah, you're such a delight."

"But seriously, Derek," Anabelle said, "There has to be a specific type of person you're looking for."

"I don't know," Derek admitted, "You and I, we were born this way. There was no option for us on being a human or werewolf. But for those who are human, accepting the bite is a decision that changes someone's life drastically, and they can't fuck around and treat it like it's a joke. They have to really think about this and make sure they want it for the right reasons."

The corners of Anabelle's mouth twitched up. "I think you just answered your question, Derek Hale."

"What do you mean?"

"You say that someone should want the bite for the right reasons," Anabelle clarified, "Then don't just change someone who wants it. Change someone who can benefit from it. There are some people in this town who have rough lives. They feel helpless and that this place is like hell on earth. With the bite, they could protect themselves from any sort of danger that stands in their way. And if they do get hurt, they'll be able to heal just like that." She snapped her fingers to prove her point.

"I see where you're getting at…" Derek said, nodding his head slowly, "That does make sense. Someone who needs it…" His voice drifted away the longer he thought to himself.

Aaron walked up to their booth and set a little booklet on the table. "Here's your check, folks," he said, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you," Anabelle smiled as Derek took the check. Aaron grinned back before walking away. The she-wolf looked over at her former friend, who was deep in thought. "I see the wheels in your head turning. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that we're gonna have to reschedule checking out that training spot," Derek said. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it on the table before standing up. "Come on. I need you to take me back to my car."

"Okay…" Anabelle said hesitantly as she grabbed her purse.

When she wasn't looking, Derek picked up the checkbook and pulled out the receipt. Written on the piece of paper in pen was Aaron's phone number. He also didn't fail to write for Anabelle to call him. There was even a winking face next to the number. What a little tool! So when he made sure that Aaron was watching, Derek tore the receipt in half with a devilish smirk on his face. Just the way the kid's jaw clenched in annoyance made the alpha more than satisfied with himself.

He followed Anabelle to her car and they got in. The she-wolf drove back to her apartment complex where she dropped Derek off to where his Camaro was, which was parked alongside the curb. Derek got out of the car and walked around it to Anabelle's side.

"There's something I need to go take care of right now," he told her, "But later today, text me the address of the place you found and I'll meet up with your there tomorrow." Then he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Anabelle called out, "How am I supposed to contact you if I don't have your phone-" Suddenly, an object flew at her and she caught it with ease. She looked down at it and saw it was her phone. "Of course you found a way to steal it out of my purse without me noticing."

"You know, for being a born werewolf," Derek said, "you're a terrible at being aware of your surroundings. You should really work on that if you plan on surviving here." With that being said, he got into his car and sped off to who knows where.

"Fucking prick," Anabelle grumbled before putting her car back into gear.

* * *

><p>Instead of going back up to her apartment, Anabelle decided to pay her dear friend Harvey a visit at his music store. She had a bone to pick with him for telling Derek where she lived. How did she find out? Well, she might have gone through Derek's jeans to make sure that nothing was in the pockets before she put them in the washing machine. In one of those pockets was her address scribbled on a small piece of paper that looked a lot like Harvey's writing. Now she was pissed and wanted to kick his ass all the way to Timbuktu.<p>

After parking her car in front of the store, Anabelle got out and walked inside. It didn't take long to find Harvey, who was talking to a teenage boy in front of the guitar display. The she-wolf marched over to her friend and grabbed onto his arm.

"We need to talk," she said sternly, "Right now."

"Wow, no hello?" Harvey said sarcastically, "That's a nice way to greet your friend."

With a roll of her eyes, Anabelle said, "Fine. Hello, Harvey. How are you on this lovely day? Good. Now come with me."

"But I'm dealing with a customer," Harvey said, gesturing to the teenager.

"Go with the Gibson Les Paul, kid," Anabelle told him as she started to drag away, "They're the best guitars out there." She pulled Harvey to the storage room and shut the door behind her. Pointing her finger at her friend, she said, "I'm gonna kill you."

Harvey's jaw dropped as he raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, what the hell did I do?"

"Oh, you know damn well what you did," Anabelle said accusingly, "You gave Derek Hale, the one person I told you I never wanted to see again, my address!"

"How do you even know that I did it?" Harvey asked, "You can't prove anything."

Anabelle reached into her purse and pulled out a crumpled piece of yellow paper. "I know your handwriting like the back of my hand."

"Uh…" Harvey stumbled over his words, trying to come up with a good excuse. Finally he just gave up. "Yeah, I'm not even gonna deny that."

"How could you got behind my back like that?" Anabelle asked, throwing the paper at his head, "You know that I wanted nothing to do with him. And what do you do? You tell him where I live!"

"Look, he came here yesterday looking for you. I even told him that you wouldn't want to see him. But the guy looked desperate. He clearly misses you and was willing to do anything to find you. I thought he was going to get down on his knees and beg."

"Oh, please," Anabelle scoffed, "Derek Hale does not beg. He just broods and manipulates people to do what he wants."

"That's not the point," Harvey said, "Was it really a bad thing that he showed up to your apartment? You even told me that you were able to work with him when it came to fighting Kate and Peter."

"When he didn't know that I was the white wolf!" Anabelle exclaimed, "Ugh, I just wanna… I just- gah!" She slumped down on the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. Taking deep breaths, she tried her best to not lose control and shift.

Pulling up a chair across his friend, Harvey sat down and folded his hands in his lap. "Come on, Anabelle. You have to admit that a deep down, a part of you missed Derek."

The she-wolf looked up. "You don't get it, Harvey. What he did with Kate cost me my family. I tried to warn him and what did he do? He kicked me to the curb like trash. Then six years later, he just waltzes back into my life and asks me to help him form a pack and be a good alpha like nothing's wrong. I can't just forgive and forget."

"I'm not saying that you have to go ahead and be best friends with him again," Harvey said, "But Derek does sound like he really needs your help with this transition. Just suck it up and do whatever you can to make sure he doesn't screw up again. Maybe that's what he needs- a little guidance from someone who used to be close to him." He placed a hand on her knee. "Everything happens for a reason, Anabelle."

Said girl pushed her curly hair back and sighed. "I know. But that doesn't make letting Derek back in my life easier…" Harvey didn't say anything else. He just pulled Anabelle into a friendly hug.

Why the hell did she agree to do this in the first place?

* * *

><p>Ever since Anabelle dropped Derek off at his car the previous day, they hadn't had any sort of contact with each other. To be honest, she was relieved to not have to worry about the alpha, even if it was just for a little bit. Anabelle was still feeling stressed out from their encounter, so she decided to go for a run. But this time, she did it in her white wolf form. It made her feel so relaxed and calm to roam around in her natural self. Especially when she could feel the wind blowing through her fur, which was always a soothing feeling.<p>

At one point- and she wasn't exactly sure how she ended up there- Anabelle found her way to the lacrosse field at Beacon Hills High School. It was pretty strange to find the area so bare since whenever she came by here it was always the lacrosse players during practice or a game. The foggy air made the atmosphere a little creepy, but Anabelle paid it no attention. Her ears did perk up, however, when she heard a couple of voices near her. She hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be seen but still be able to watch and hear what was going on around her.

Sitting at the very top corner of the bleachers were a couple of teenagers, one boy and one girl. They were positioned so she was sitting in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. His nose nuzzled her neck, making her smile softly. Anabelle immediately recognized the boy from the flower shop she went to the other day. She helped him pick out a corsage and boutonnière set for the winter formal. This must be his girlfriend that he was absolutely smitten over. They were so adorable that it made Anabelle's heart melt.

"Can I ask you something?" she heard the boy ask his girlfriend.

"Of course," the girl said, "You know you can ask me anything."

Anabelle heard the boy sigh before asking, "If… if there was anything you could do to change your life, you know… like with Lawrence and your mom… would you do it?"

"It depends," the girl answered, "What sort of thing are you talking about?"

"I don't know," her boyfriend said a little hesitantly, "Maybe… try something new. Something that you've never thought about trying before that makes you feel better about yourself. Something that makes you happy. Kind of like a lifestyle change."

Then the girl asked if he was talking about drugs, which started a little ramble about how drugs weren't the answer to any problems, which Anabelle found amusing. She hadn't taken a single breath throughout the entire lecture! How did this girl not run out of oxygen? Finally the boy stopped her before her face could turn red and assured her that drugs were not the issue. He then proceeded to tell her that he met this man the previous night who told him that he could make all of his worries go away. Call Anabelle crazy, but that totally sounded like something either a drug dealer or gang leader would say. But the kid seemed to innocent and good to fall under any peer pressure like that.

It broke Anabelle's heart when she heard the boy call himself a loser and wish that he was braver and stronger than he was now. She didn't know what went on in his life- she could only assume based on the black eye he was sporting- but Anabelle could tell that it wasn't anything pleasant. People could just be so damn cruel, it made her sick. That was why the she-wolf was always nice to people. Well, except when it came to a certain alpha. But that was a whole other story.

She then heard the girl tell her boyfriend nothing but nice things to help boost his confidence. Also if that the boy felt like the stranger he was talking about could help with what problems he had, he should let him as long as he was being careful. Anabelle could tell that the girl was a little hesitant about it since the whole idea did seem a little sketchy. She also knew that she just wanted her boyfriend to be happy, and who was she to stand in the way of him find his way to happiness?

The situation got Anabelle's head reeling. What kind of creep would just go up to a kid and tell them that they were the answer to his problems? What was he, some kind of god? Please. And the boy mentioned that the guy could turn him into a better version of himself. Anabelle was curious to know how the hell the guy was going to do just that.

Just then, all of the pieces came together. How did Anabelle not figure this out sooner? She growled lowly as her idiot of an ex-best friend flashed in her mind. Oh, next time she sees him, Derek Hale is going to be a dead man.

Anger and adrenaline running through her veins, Anabelle ran to the local abandoned subway station, which is the spot she found for Derek to train betas. She shifted back into her human form, leaving her in her birthday suit. Good thing that she was the only one there for now. Earlier, Anabelle had left a bag filled with an extra set of clothes for her to change into after her run. Better to be prepared and safe than sorry. She went into one of the subway cars and started getting dressed.

Right as she pulled down her oversized grey sweater, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The scent of pine needles made Anabelle growl in annoyance and her head slightly spin. She marched out of the subway car to meet a very angry looking Derek who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You're in so much trouble, Derek Hale," Anabelle snapped, pointing her finger at him.

"What the hell were you doing at the school while you were shifted?" he seethed, "Do you know what would've happened if someone saw you? You could've been killed! That was so stupid of you."

"Oh, _I'm_ the stupid one?" Anabelle scoffed, pointing to herself, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one going up to teenagers and offering them the bite like a god damn creeper."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek grumbled, pushing past the she-wolf to go to the subway car.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Anabelle said, following Derek. She grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing her. "I heard that kid Isaac talking to his girlfriend about some guy who promised to help change his life for the better."

"That could've been anyone."

Anabelle couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'm not an idiot, Derek. He's obviously not doing drugs or joining a gang. And I don't know about you, but becoming a werewolf seems like a pretty drastic lifestyle change to me."

Running a hand through his hair, Derek let out a sigh. "Alright, so I offered Isaac the bite. I don't see what the problem is. You're the one who said to pick those who could benefit from it the most."

"But he's a kid, Derek. He'd be too distracted by the things teenagers are supposed to worry about, like school and girls. Scott McCall is a perfect example of that. They can't handle a life that's too stressful and dangerous like this."

"Unlike Peter, I wouldn't be forcing Isaac to take the bite," Derek said, "I gave him the option and I'm letting him think about it. Give me some credit, Belle."

The she-wolf rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Don't call me that. You know how much I hate it when people use that nickname. But anyway, why would he ever agree to this?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Derek slowly walked up to her. "Think back to when you saw Isaac and his girlfriend. What stood out to you?"

A small frown fell on Anabelle's face as she recalled the vibes she received from the young couple. "Well, other than the fact that they seemed comfortable with each other, they reeked of fear. They also tensed up when Isaac mentioned her mom and I think her stepfather. I noticed that he had a black eye and other little scars on his face. She had scars and bruises, too, but she covered them with makeup so no one could see them. And when she rolled up her sleeves…" Anabelle's stomach churned as she remembered the cuts on the poor girl's arms. She looked up at Derek with sad and angry eyes that made the alpha want to puller her close to his chest. But he refrained from doing so. "They're being abused, aren't they?"

Derek nodded his head. "If Isaac was like us, he'd be strong enough to defend himself against his dad and heal from his wounds. He wasn't too convinced by that so I told him that he could also be able to protect his girlfriend if things get really bad at her home. That's what really got his attention."

"What are you, manipulating him?" Anabelle snorted.

"Don't think of it as manipulating," Derek said, "Think of it more as… motivation."

Rolling her eyes, Anabelle crossed her arms. "You just better hope that if Isaac does accept the bite, he won't be as ignorant as Scott." Then she realized something. "Wait. How did you know that I was at the school?"

"Besides the fact that I can point out your scent from a mile away, I saw you hiding when I walked out of the building."

"Why were you even there?" the she-wolf asked. But she already figured it out when Derek took too long to answer. She let out a humorless chuckle. "Oh my god. You already offered another teenager the bite, didn't you?"

"Technically, Jackson is already bitten," Derek said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

The way Anabelle's brown eyes widened was almost comical. She kind of reminded Derek of a cartoon character. It was pretty funny, and even a little cute. As soon as that word popped into his mind, the werewolf mentally slapped himself for being so ridiculous.

"You gave Jackson the bite?" Anabelle shrieked.

"I had to make the punk shut up about wanting it so bad so I finally gave it to him," Derek told her, "But now his body's rejecting it and I'm not really sure what's going to happen to him."

"Ugh!" Anabelle groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Damn it, Derek…"

"Look, we can stand here and fight with each other about this but we have bigger problems than Jackson right now. The rest of the Argent family is here for Kate's funeral, along with other hunters. They're not gonna play nice with us and the code practically means nothing to them now. They'll kill every werewolf in sight, starting with the omegas." Derek lightly gripped Anabelle's chin and tilted her head us so she could look at him. "Which is why you and I are going to find Scott and show him that he needs us to survive."

As she back away from the man, Anabelle smirked and reached into her bra. "Then let's get a move on." She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Derek before walking over to the stairs.

When he caught them with one hand, he raised an eyebrow as he realized that they were his keys. "How in the hell-"

"You say that I need to be aware of my surroundings," Anabelle said over her shoulder, "Well, I think I've gotten that under control."

Derek was glad that she couldn't see him so he wouldn't have to bother to deny the tiniest smile crept up on his face. There's no doubt that Anabelle was a very clever girl. Well, woman, to be exact. Derek might have to be careful to not underestimate her. Shoving the keys in his pocket, he followed Anabelle out to his car.

* * *

><p>In the woods at night, Scott McCall shifted so he could get a better sense of where Lydia Martin's scent was leading him to. He saw a figure out in the distance and ran towards it, hoping that he had found his secret girlfriend's best friend. But he should have known to not get his hopes up. When he got closer to the person, Scott saw that it was actually another werewolf, one that he had never seen before.<p>

"You're not Lydia," Scott commented dumbly. Then the omega took off. "Wait! Wait! Stop!"

The teen wolf ran after him for a bit only for the omega to get caught in a random trap lying out. It had to be one of the Argents' creations. The omega hung in the air by his wrists and struggled to break free. Scott couldn't just leave him there so he went to go help him. But he didn't even take one step before Derek grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled as he fought against him, "I can help him."

"They're already here," Derek said.

"I can help him!" Scott cried out again.

"Quiet!"

Both males turned their heads when they heard a small whine. Running up to them was Anabelle in her white wolf form. She shifted back to human as soon as she reached them. Scott's eyes widened as he saw the creature in a way that he hadn't seen her before and his cheeks heated when he saw that she was nude. Derek growled at him when Scott was staring longer than he should have and the teenager looked away from her. Then Derek handed Anabelle her clothes so she could get dressed.

"They're coming this way," she told him.

"Did they see you?" Derek asked.

Anabelle shook her head, her dark caramel curls swaying from side to side. "I don't think so. But I accidentally stepped on a twig and they heard it snap. I ran away before they knew I was there."

"Damn it, Anabelle," Derek growled, "You need to be more careful when it comes to things like that."

"Wait, Anabelle?" Scott asked, pointing at said woman, "The girl from Derek's photo? The one whose family died in the fire also? You're _that_ Anabelle?"

"Also known as the white wolf," Derek added.

Giving Scott a small wave, Anabelle said, "It's nice to see you again, Scott." She then heard footsteps coming closer. "Shh! They're here!"

Stepping in front of the hanging omega was Chris Argent along with four other men. The eldest one Derek and Anabelle recognized was Gerard Argent, who was Chris and Kate's father. He was one cruel son of a bitch, even worse than Kate. The three werewolves watched as Chris pulled out a prod that was usually used on cattle and poked the omega. He screamed in pain as the electricity ran through his body and was forced to turn back to human.

"Who are you?" Chris asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the omega said, "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asked, "Are you?!"

"No," the omega assured him, starting to panic, "No, I came- I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!"

Chills crawled Anabelle's spine as she heard Gerard's booming and menacing voice. "Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight." He turned to his son. "You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An omega," Chris said.

"The lone wolf!" Gerard continued, "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." He went to pull a long sword out of a bag and approached the omega, who looked scared out of his mind. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate… an omega rarely survives… on his own."

Then the elder man swung his sword and sliced the omega in half. Anabelle's breath hitched and on instinct, she grabbed onto Derek's bicep to keep herself grounded. Once she realized what she was doing, she let go. Derek's inner wolf immediately missed the warmth of her hands. He knew that Anabelle was incredibly sympathetic to those in need, especially when it's their kind. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he had to keep his hold on Scott, who kept wriggling to try to run over there and stop this.

"Look," Derek ordered the teenager, forcing him to turn his head back to the scene in front of them, "Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need both me and Anabelle. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

Gritting her teeth, Anabelle dug her claws in the palms of her hands to calm herself down. "They're declaring war."

"We have a code," Chris reminded his father.

"Not when they murder my daughter," Gerard said, "No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless- begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I always say this and I know it still doesn't seem like much, but I do promise it will get better. PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I haven't gotten much feedback on this story so far but I'm so excited for where this is going to go. Reviews are my motivation to keep going so don't be shy! Also, please check out the other stories that coincide with this, Awake and Alive and Scars, and show them some love!<strong>

**Also, if any of you creative readers want to make some graphics for these stories, by all means, go nuts! And if you do, please PM them to me and I'll post them on my profile (or make it as the cover page for the stories) and I'll be sure to give you credit for your artwork!**

**I'll definitely be updating soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


End file.
